Final Fantasy statuses
The following is a list of statuses found in Final Fantasy. List of statuses Darkness Darkness causes afflicted units to miss more often, reducing their Hit Rate by 40. Blind units are also easier to hit, and provide a bonus of 40 to Hit Rate to any physical attack that targets them. It can be cured with the Eyedrops item or the White Magic spell Blindna, but does not last beyond the end of battle. It is inflicted through the physical attacks of Shadow, the spells Dark and Blind, and the attacks Snorting, Ink, and Flash. Paralysis Paralysis prevents the afflicted unit from taking actions, although they can still be damaged, healed, buffed or debuffed. When targeted by a physical attack, a paralyzed target has their Evasion ignored, and their attacker has their damage boosted by 25%. There is a 25% chance of recovery at the end of each turn, and the status does not last after battle. For enemies, they have a 9.8% chance of recovering each turn. The status can be caused through a variety of means on the party, such as physical attacks mainly from undead enemies like Lich, the spells Hold, Stun, and Stop, and enemy skills such as Gaze. Poison Poison removes 1/20 of the afflicted character's maximum HP at the end of every turn. This status remains after battle and, if not cured, will remove one HP every time the player takes a step in the field, reducing the victim to just 1 HP in the worst-case scenario. This status can be removed by an Antidote and the White Magic spell Poisona. This status can be inflicted on the party through the use of the attack Poison Darts and through a majority of physical attacks, including those of the Ooze, Snake, and Wolf family. Due to a bug in the game, enemies cannot be Poisoned, though it is impossible to do so regardless, as there is no way of inflicting the status on enemies. Silence A silenced unit is unable to use Magic. In the original NES release, this extended farther: silenced player characters can not drink potions or use equipped items, while silenced enemies can not access skills. Silence wears off by the end of the battle. Silence can be inflicted through the use of the Silence spell. Silence can only be removed through the use of the White Magic spell Vox, the use of Echo Grass. Stone Also known as petrification, Stone renders a target into a solid stone statue. For enemies, they are removed from the battle, acting essentially as death. For player characters, their HP remains the same as before. They cannot take action, be damaged or have any other status inflicted upon them. If all player characters are either petrified or KO'd, then a game over occurs. Stone can be caused by the black magic spell Break and the enemy skills Gaze and Poison Gas (special version used by Rhyos). Petrification can be removed with a Gold Needle or with the Stona spell. Sleep Acting very similarly to paralysis, characters that are asleep cannot take any action but can still be damaged or be healed or buffed. When targeted by a physical attack, asleep targets have their Evasion ignored, and the attacker's damage is increased by 25%. A sleeping unit has a chance to wake up at the end of every turn. The higher the afflicted's maximum HP is, the greater the chance that they awaken. Sleep wears off at the end of the battle. Sleep is inflicted by Sleep, Sleepra and the attacks of Mummies and their upgraded form King Mummies. KO Also known as Death, KO is the state of unconsciousness a unit enters when his HP reaches 0. For enemies this removes them from the battle. For player characters, they remain on the field, but cannot take any actions, cannot receive damage, healing or buffs, or have any other status effect inflicted. When a character is knocked out, all other status effects and any modifications to stats and resistances (Nul-spells, Protect, Focus, etc.) are removed. This status persists after battle. Characters can be revived through by going to a church and paying the fee, which revives a KO'd character with a single point of HP. Additional methods include the White Magics Life (which restores 1 HP) and Full-Life (which restores to the character's maximum HP), and in later remakes the item Phoenix Down (restores 1 HP). Before Dawn of Souls, characters could not be revived in battle. The enemy abilities Death, Earthquake, Glare, Kill, Scourge, Snort, and Wormhole all inflict KO instantly. The White Magic NulDeath protects the party from most attacks that cause instant KO. If the entire party is petrified or KO'd, a game over occurs. Confusion Confusion can be inflicted on monsters with the Confuse spell. When confused, a monster randomly attacks itself or its allies. Enemies have a 25% chance to recover from confusion each turn. Player characters cannot be confused. In the NES version, confused enemies do not attack and instead cast Fire on itself and allies. Mechanics Status inflicting spells (and enemy abilities) use the standard spell hit formula: * Chance to hit = (Base Chance + Spell Accuracy - Target Magic Defense) / 201 The base chance starts at 148. If the target is weak to the element of the spell, the base chance has 40 added to it. If the target is resistant to the element, it instead becomes 0. From Dawn of Souls onward, the chance to hit is modified slightly. For spell accuracy, the value is multiplied by one plus the caster's intelligence divided by 10 rounded down (eg, an intelligence rating of 99 yields a x10 multiplier on spell accuracy). For status inflicting physical attacks, the formula is similar: * Chance to inflict = (Base Chance - Target Magic Defense) / 201 For these attacks, the base chance is 100. If the enemy's attack has an elemental attribute, then weakness and resistance are calculated in the same way as the spell hit formula (+40 on weakness, set to 0 on resistance). A select few enemies (Mindflayers and Scarmiglione) have non-elemental status inflicting attacks, meaning there is no way to resist the status effect outside of magic defense. For both formulas, the chance to inflict can never go below 1/201. Status-inflicting spells Gallery FFI Blind Status PS.png|Darkness FFI Paralyze Status PS.png|Paralysis FFI Poison Status PS.png|Poison FFI Silence Status PS.png|Silence FFI Petrify Status PS.png|Petrify FFI KO.png|KO Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy Category:Status effect lists